


Cracked Reflections

by Forever_In_Flames



Series: Cracked Reflections [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Content, Spark Sex, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_In_Flames/pseuds/Forever_In_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spread among the stars after they attract the attention of universal slave traders, Team Prime struggles with their new reality and trying to cope when  what little they had left of their home planet is ripped away from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Reflections

Everything always starts with a simple decision, which in turns creates a larger domino effect. This could end in many ways, depending on the person making the decisions the outcomes could be beneficial or detrimental. For Ratchet it was the latter, he didn’t believe in fate nor did he believe in Primus’ will of things. He knew nothing was pre-planned there were too many factors, to many possibilities to consider. The ball had started rolling when a miner turned Gladiator took a chance and a simple archivist.

 

Alas more than a few knew what went on between the two after that, Megatronus turned his back on what he always pushed for, for the one he showed the planet’s true corruption had taken his place as the Prime. Never fully knowing the hardships and sacrifices he had made to crawl even just close enough to speak with the high council, as so he had said. Megatronus fully believed that he was the true Prime; turning his back on the one he called brother. Feeling as if it was Orion’s fault he was denied the chance to truly change things for the better, to get rid of the cruel and unfair caste system that ruled over the plant with an iron fist.

 

All that was shattered, all the careful planning and vorns of work from the underbelly of the planet, taken away by one who aged without knowing what true suffering meant. To see friends, comrades and lovers die, left behind or simple succumbing to the over whelming stress of having to work uncountable solar cycles and rusting away in a forgotten out clove, their designation added to the ever growing list of those in the end were just another number working for the greater of Cybertron.

 

Consumed by the pain of failure, and the ever rumbling sound of hate. Megatronus was no more, a new bot that had taken on the name of Megatron a stranger to the ones that had cared for him. Pit bent on making the ones who had caused his people to suffer, to make them endure what they did for entertainment. To grind them under his pede, at least it had started out like that. Megatron gathering his ever growing army of followers turned soldiers, attacking and ripping apart any noble that they could get their hands on city state by city state. The ones safely secured in the heart of Iacon twiddling their digits and going on with lavish lives even with the ever growing threat of Megatron, brushing it off as an easily supressed up rising.

 

After city state fell or joined Megatron had started to change, no longer was this movement for change but a movement to conquer the planet itself and crush anyone who refused to bow down. Leaving the newly named Prime to try and lead an army against mech with enough experience to take the planet single headedly. Which is what felt like during the low points in the war, but what Megatron had in power, fear, and number. Optimus fully made it up with his ability to adapt to new scenarios, and ability to make vital allies in the fight against the Decepticons.

 

Now with their home planet dead, with millions missing among the stars or rusting along with their planet they were still fighting. With the very few they had, and limited tools against the fully equipped Nemesis it was almost laughable how they hadn’t been scraped for spare parts before. All the while Megatron and Optimus continued fighting as if it was the begging of the war, where the youngling centers hadn’t been blown up trapping the last generation of Cybertronians in a collapsing prison cell, as if there was still a planet to fight for.

 

00000000000000

 

Grunting harshly Ratchet onlined is optics in a snap of electric charge, the constant grating ache from most of his frame enough to see what damage had been done. The world a momentary blur as his optics re focused, finding himself staring up at the darkening sky the last rays of sunlight streaking over the horizon bouncing off parts of his uncharred armor. Lifting his servo to feel how bad the wound was he found that his limbs weren’t responding to any of his commands, trying several more times and still getting Ratchet resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t getting up anytime soon.

 

Cautiously expanding his EM field he detected no one around, online that is. The few foreign objects he picked up were either small rock formations or offline Decepticon drones, he was alone where ever he was. Trying to piece his corrupted memory leading up to this moment, shuttering his optics and leaning his helm back Ratchet moved through his memory core to the closest glimpse of something that would give him sort of clue.

 

_Feeling the warm rumbling frame beneath him, the solid beat of a thought extinguished spark. Letting the subtle vibrations of a frame that was very much alive and not crushed under the rubble of their former base, run through him resonating with his own spark beat. Shuttering one of his optics Ratchet was met with the lazy dawn light the filtered through the exposed vents, littered through the small quarters that had been constructed for them where the back storage units were originally. Ratchet lifted his helm to gaze across the new, large red chassis to scan the relaxed face plate of the one he thought he lost permanently._

_Then again it wouldn’t be Optimus if he hadn’t gone against the odds more than once, checking his internal chronometer he made a move to get up, his shift would start soon anyways. Slowly sliding of the bigger mech that served as his berth, the red mech’s new frame barley fitting onto the berths they had. It was a risk to sleep together, if both leader and CMO were taken out in a surprise attack on the base. It was a risk they were willing to take after what had happened to prove that they were both still online._

_Almost standing, Ratchet let out a startled yelp as he is yanked back down and encased in a warm embrace._

_“Optimus I need to start my shift,” Ratchet said trying to wiggle out the other’s hold. Thanking the fact that the work force on site let generous amounts of space between the slapped together quarters._

_“No you don’t, Bumblebee offered to take the early morning shift, saying something about a certain medic running himself into the ground. Apparently our scout has gotten a lot more perceptive than we realize if he’s giving the medical diagnostics.” Optimus whispered into his audio, releasing an ex-vent Ratchet relaxed in the hold._

_“Fine, but you’re really going to have to let me go sometime or the others will start to question if we really are more than old friends.” Ratchet said tucking his helm under the other’s chin, content to let the hand rub soothing circles into his lower back._

_“We should tell them sooner or later, I know we agreed to keep our relationship as platonic when out in public, but it would get rid of any half-truths being withheld between any of us.” Ratchet said after a while._

_“I do believe your reasoning old friend; we shall gather the others later today to tell them as a group.” Optimus murmured,_

_Settling down for a few more hours of recharge Ratchet let himself relax against the warm frame under him, his higher sub-routines slowing and coming to a stall to allow his body to shut down. The only sounds occupying the room were the two rumbling engines. The blare of the monitor’s scanner came as an unpleasant surprise disrupting the peace, making the two frames jerk away from each other leaving faint paint transfers in their wake._

_Running for the room, luckily with no one in the hallway when they exited the room making their way to the main terminal. Joining the others who were already gathered around the terminal, nudging them out of the way Ratchet brought up the aerial view of the place giving off the signal. Apparently the Decepticons were at it again, drilling into yet another energon vein, tapping in the access code to get a closer look._

_“That doesn’t look like a regular energon vein,” Bulkhead said._

_“No, it does not. We must approach this with caution we don’t want to blindly run into whatever they’re working on.” Optimus said,_

_“Is there any way you can enhance the image in anymore, Doctor?” The blue matte mech inquired,_

_“Human technology can only go so far Ultra Magnus,” Ratchet responded._

_“Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee you three are with me. The rest of you will be on standby until we find out what the Decepticons are doing; we shall contact you the moment we get any information.” Optimus said turning to transform, the others not far behind as the traveled through the opening ground bridge._

_All the while Ratchet was unable to neither quell his fluttering spark nor shake the feeling of something going horribly wrong._

000000000000000000

 

That’s right….Something had gone horribly wrong.

 

_A little after the bridge had closed he had gotten a frantic call from Wheeljack, he had basically been shouting in his audio about Prime being gone and Arcee being injured. Not wasting anytime he had activated a ground bridge leaving Smokescreen in charge, running through the ground bridge and the scene before them was more than any of them could have expected. When Wheeljack had said Prime was “gone” they didn’t expect to see him being dragged, unconscious, and bound through another bridge._

_Ignoring the rising panic in his spark Ratchet instantly spotted Wheeljack on the far side of the battle field, seemingly covering a wounded Arcee while Bumblebee had his own cover not far off returning fire with the remaining drones. Rushing over to the duo he immediately started working on stopping the energon flow from the femme’s open abdomen, shoving Wheeljack out of the way to have more space to work on their comrade._

_“Wheeljack, go help the others, I can’t have you in my way when I’m stabilizing Arcee. The quicker we get rid of the rest of the drones the sooner Smokescreen can open a bridge and the larger chance Arcee will live through this.” Ratchet barked at the wide opticed wrecker,_

_Nodding in understanding Wheeljack went to join the others, which in hindsight Ratchet should have let him guard his back as he worked. The sudden explosion that rocked the earth just to his right, left him scrabbling for purchase. Gathering up the wounded and barely online Arcee he rolled on impact when he landed several meters away, drawing pained moan from the femme in his arms. The hot burn of fresh shrapnel wounds on his back were easy to ignore for the moment, clamping the rest of the lines Ratchet comm’d the closest bot he could find._

_:Wheeljack, call a ground bridge, get everyone out of here. I’ll be right behind you,: Ratchet comm’d the sword wielding mech._

_:But Doc, what are you going to do?:_

_:There’s something I need to see, getting Arcee back to the base is more important. I just need a closer image capture of the foreign substance their mining.: Ratchet said cutting off the comm,_

_No later was the greenish blue portal opened with four bots entering it, zooming in Ratchet took several image captures of the unknown substance hoping that it would give them some sort of clue as to what it was. Turing on his pede Ratchet jogged to the others waiting for him on the other side of the ground bridge, unaware that he was being watched._

_“Oh dear medic, leaving so soon? The party had just begun; you don’t want to miss out on all the fun do you?” A voice questioned from behind him, whipping out his blades he turned to face his opponent. Only to have said opponent in his face plates faster than her could shutter his optics, yanking hard on his arm and bringing the other one around. Leaving Ratchet fully acquainted with the heavy hammer that was once his right servo._

_Falling to his knees, teetering with the spinning world Ratchet fell backwards leaving his legs to be crushed under his own bulk before completely blacking out._

000000000000000000

As the recent events finally caught up to Ratchet he started to force his frame to move, there was no time to go over his wounds himself. Not with their leader missing or one of their teammates in critical condition, they would devise a plan to get their Prime back once everyone wasn’t in ill repair. There was no point in chasing ghosts when they were injured, pushing himself up onto all fours as a less compromising situation, it wasn’t the best but it was better than being on his back with legs semi pinned underneath himself. Putting more weight on his left arm once he saw that state of the other, his right him was barely hanging by the thinnest of tension cables. His shoulder joint fully pulled out of its socket for all to see, the rest of his arm littered with deep cuts and dents. Forcing down his own nausea, he had seen much worse on Cybertron on his operating table.

 

Grabbing onto a nearby rock formation Ratchet heaved himself up, his frame screaming in protest aggravating his ignored injuries for so long did not sit well with the rest of him. Vision shortening out Ratchet took a moment to gather his bearings and the ever consuming dread that had taken over most of his processor after waking up, what would the Decepticons need Optimus for other than the obvious reasons?

 

His processor supplied with many scenarios and statistics about his leaders potential fate. Pushing the info away ratchet activated his open comm channel on the base’s monitor, zooming in on the frequency he wasn’t prepared for the squealing feedback he received rather than the soft beeping of a connecting comm call. Trying the private comms he got the same result, someone was scrambling his signal.

 

“Come on Ratchet, think.” He whispered to himself, if someone was scrambling his signal he had to find another way to contact the others. Remembering that he had the contact information of Rafael, sending his coordinates and a quick message relieved that his location systems were still working. If he remembered correctly the children would already be at the base by now, if someone went go pick them up if not Rafael could easily send Bumblebee the information.

 

“I see you’ve finally awoken medic, and here I thought I would have to stay out here all night.” A voice chimed behind him,

 

Cursing at himself for getting distracted, Ratchet whipped around to face where the voice had come from. Almost wishing he didn’t, looking at a lithe, red mech and a heavily built mech stood before him.

 

“Knock Out enough with the theatricals, Megatron gave us a task to finish and I would rather not disappoint him.” Shockwave said the antenna on the sides on his head twitching slightly, in what Ratchet surmised of irritation. It was the only outward sign of any emotion given, it was a surprise the remaining Decepticons got anything done with their clashing personalities.

 

“Well we wouldn’t need to be here if Blackout just finished the job, instead of leaving it half done.”

 

Feeling his spark clench in fear at the mention of the con’s name, the vicious hunter of a con was notoriously loyal to Megatron. With his small symbiotic partner not unlike the one Soundwave had, as his notoriety grew he was soon know was Megatron’s hound. Taking a slight step back Ratchet bent his knee joints slightly, not enough to be noticed but enough hold his grounds if one of them were to suddenly attack him.

 

“He was needed elsewhere Knock Out, Megatron’s orders.” Shockwave replied in his seamless monotone,

 

So focused on the duo in front, Ratchet felt the piercing burning of a tail end injector going into his neck cables too late to stop the serum form being introduced into his energon flow. Stiffening for a split second Ratchet felt the ice cold venom seep through his tubing before grabbing his attacker and throwing it to the ground, said attacker nimbly landed on its appendages as it watched as Ratchet slowly succumbed to the effect of his venom.

 

Trembling Ratchet fell to his knee caps panting, an array or warnings coming up on his HUD. Only dimly aware of the rumbling thud or a heavy light frame landing nearby, but Primus did it burn. Collapsing on his one functioning arm Ratchet could only grunt in protest as he was lifted and tossed over someone’s shoulder plating like an old rag doll. Unaware that he was being taken through the same bridge Optimus had been dragged through only a few hours before, the ever enclosing numbness o his frame making it harder and harder to focus until the world passed as muffled sounds and blurred shapes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
